The past isn't always written in stone
by GravityFail
Summary: His trust for the leaf broken. They betrayed him the worst way possible, they lied to him. Not any lie one that will break all bonds. His heart broken, the Kyuubi takes him back to the past but the question is what will he do now that all bonds are broken


Author's Note - Sorry guys no new chapter, cause actually I made some changes to the prologue. An idea hit me when I was writing my other chapter for Underneath the Underneath but that idea wasn't any good for any of my stories expect this one. So I decided to change some things. 

To my reviewers who read this story before, you might want to read it again. The beginning of the prologue is the same but the rest has been changed. Please tell me what you think.

Now to the story,

**The past isn't always written in stone**

**_Summary - His trust for the leaf broken. They betrayed him the worst way possible, they lied to him. Not any lie one that will break all bonds. His heart broken, the Kyuubi takes him back to the past but the question is what will he do now that all bonds are broken? And just what time is he in?_**

Prologue

The steel blade that ran through his stomach was very, very annoying.

It kind of had made him wonder why now of all times had tsunade-baa-chan given him an SS-class mission. Not tha he was complaining. He remembered getting the eerie feeling that something was going to happen while he was "away" in this high class mission. Something in gut screamed at him telling him that she was hiding something form him. Usually he would dismiss any suspicion about his "baa-chan" considering she was one of the few precious people he had close to his heart. Usually it is dismiss but as I said "usually" but at this moment his gut was telling him to go back.

No wait, that's wrong, this feeling was practically pounding inside increasing his heart rate.

Since the beginning of this mission he had this feeling and it has worsened every second. This is the reason why right now at this very moment he was hurrying back to Konoha

This mission itself should have been about the length of two weeks. Due to the fact he never went all out since he never found a worthy opponent that could even match one-foruth of his power. Sure in Konoha there were many powerful shinobi such as his teammates were Haruno Sakura and the Uchiha Sasuke.

Together with all three were the new generation of neo-sannin.

Sakura had surpassed Tsunade in both the medical field and in strength. She is one of the most powerful female ninja Konoha has ever produced. Her position now was of an ANBU. Then there was Sasuke who had returned to Konoha after surpassing and killing Orochimaru and then killing Itachi. After finally completing his ambition he returned to Konoha where the council were all but too generous on there precious Uchiha. After all the council did raise him in a golden pedestal, all the villagers were pleased with the return of the last noble Uchiha.

The rest of the rookie nine as well had grown into very powerful shinobi. The once shy Hinata had become the head of the Hyuuga clan, and is very well on her way on uniting both the main and the branch houses. Her teammate Shino had become one deadliest hunter-nin Konoha has ever produced. His bloodline served a great advantage when looking for a missing-nin. Finally the last of Team 8 which was Kiba. Both he and Akuramo had grown into fearsome duo. He like Shino has also taken the role of Hunter-nin. His canine abilities along with his partner's power made an unstoppable team.

Ino had grown in to powerful interrogator. Her family bloodline made it possible for her to extract information if the captured nin was stubborn. Shikamaru was a strategist. His brilliant mind made up plans that saved many lives, surprisingly for some he also made it in the ANBU the first of the whole Rookie Nine. Chouji was a strong jounin who decided to become a jounin sensei. Currently teaching a genin batch.

Neji also made the ANBU, he himself is helping Hinata unify the clan as well as becoming one of the strongest prodigies the Hyuuga clan has ever produce. He was engaged to his teammate TenTen who became famous in the ANBU for being a weapon specialist. Their teammate Lee surpassed his dear sensei Gai and as become the strongest taijutsu specialists in all the shinobi countries. He is currently a jounin sensei like Chouji.

Though everyone had become stronger none of them even if they combined came near 2/6 of Naruto's power. Though haven a demon as a sensei has its perks, he never once went full out. The thing is no matter what no one, not even Tsunade knows how strong Naruto has become due to the fact of that his facade was still in place no matter who little it dwindled. An emotional mask that one day may come down when if only when he can trust the villagers again.

None of the ninja of his generation or the old generation know anything of his power. What is known is that the strongest shinobi team is the old Team 7. Most believe that the Uchiha was the strongest due to his noble bloodline.

He was starting getting tired of this constant fighting that wasn't going anywhere. He formed his Rasengan and aimed it his opponent's chest instantly killing him at that very second. He withdrew his sword and made a clean well as clean as you can get threw the neck. Putting away the target's head he used his demonic speed and ran toward Konoha.

A day and half later he finally reached Konoha.

He stopped in a near by forest as the scent of the villagers excitement hung around the air. Curiosity taking over he performed a kitsune illusion and headed unnoticed inside the village. Examining the villagers faces and the shinobi as well his curiosity grew. After all he was a KITsune. A couple of hours later all of the population started gathering around the Hokage tower. Following the villagers view he saw Jiriaya, Shizune and Sakura there as well standing in the balcony. A few minutes later Tsunade appeared in her Hokage robes and started to speak.

All her speech fell to dead ears as Naruto smelled the scent of snakes inside the Hokage tower. To be precise the exact room where Tsunade exited out of. All the crowds cheer as the one carrying the scent of a snake comes forth. Naruto eyes widened as he sees his suppose rival standing next to Tsunade as she hands him the Hokage hat.

The crowds cheering fall to dead ears. Snapping out of it he finally hears the last words that leave Tsunade's mouth

" - our new Rokudaime, Uchiha Sasuke!" An aura of happiness surrounds the entire village as Naruto looks around to see the entire rookie nine and Team Gai standing cheering. Something snaps and he begins running widely out of Konoha never bothering to look back, why?

Because something inside hurts.

He never before in his entire life felt this type of pain in his chest.

It is not the question of not being the Hokage at all. It is a matter of them not trusting in him. He knew they didn't. It was obvious, why else would she tell him to take his time on a mission?

They are cowards,

All of them.

Tsunade had betrayed his trust, the fucking whole entire village had betrayed him.

... No wait

the village never had his trust.

His so called friends are the one's who betrayed his trust.

While he ran he never saw the sad brown eyes that stared at his retreat.

_'I'm sorry'_

_------------------------_

His hand reached his chest, right under were his his heart was.

Why?

Why does it hurt so much?

This is worse then having chidori shoved threw my chest or Sasuke's betrayal?

Why?

WHY!!!?

There wasn't suppose to be any ties.

Landing in a tree branch he sat down when it suddenly began to rain. The rain was pouring in large amounts as Naruto sits there looking at his hands with a blank look. Out of no where he punched the tree disintegrating it. He fell hard on the ground creating a human size dent there. He closed his eyes and in a fury he started punching the ground creating miniature earthquakes.

"WHY?!" one last time both his fist hit the ground so hard causing the last aftershock to be felt around all the five shinobi nations.

One, lonely tear fell made it's way down from his right eye, falling to the ground. His tear itself turned blue as it fell to the ground signifying it's uniqueness.

In a beaten broken voice he spoke looking at the angry sky "Why does it hurt so much?"

It was as if he was asking the heavens for answer and he knew he wouldn't't get anything.

A couple of minutes later he stood up and began walking further into the forest.

_'Why didn't you trust me?'_

_'Tsunade I always saw you as a mother, why didn't you trust me?'_

_'Ero-sennin, Iruka, Kakashi, Shizune why did you not tell me the truth? It's not about the title of Hokage. It never was. Cowards, all of them.'_

Looking up his once perfect mask fell, the look of sadness, and betrayal took over in those beautiful blue eyes. His blue eyes harden and longer showed any brightness in them.

He brings his head up and examines where his feet had led him. He was in front of a small lake. Walking toward the boulder near the lake he sits there ignoring the rain and leans against it. He stays in that position without moving for the rest of the day. Finally the rain stops only to show an angry red moon in the sky. Naruto slowly raised his face to meet the red moon and his eyes looked blank.

_'It is beyond what they could comprehend_

_I tried hard so very hard to love this country despised all the wrong they have done to me. Since I was young I forgave all who done me wrong, I forgave when they would gang up together hurt me physically_

_I forgave them for calling me names ..._

_**monster...**_

_**demon...**_

_**hell-spawn...**_

_**killer...**_

_**murderer...**_

_I forgave them for everything they did to me._

_I chose this path, the path of a naive fool, wanting them to change there minds. The path were I believed hopefully with all my heart that maybe one day they might want me Uzumaki Naruto to be their friend, their Brother/sister and finally their Hokage as jii-san wished it. _

_There cruel phrases that have haunted me since I was a child_

_**Get away form my child you demon...**_

_**Never play with him my son; he is a very bad boy...**_

_**Sorry my mommy said I can't play with you...**_

_**He should have been killed...**_

_**He took our Yondaime form us...**_

_**Return my son demon!...**_

_And the words that made me hope once again and made me take on this dream..._

_**"Do not blame them my child, they know no better. You did nothing wrong my little one. They are afraid of something that you have no control over my boy. No more tears my boy, grow and show them your strong heart."**_

_I foolishly believed, tried to believe that I could change them. At even the end of the day I couldn't't help but think why? _

_Why Am I trying even if __in reality I don't believe in them._

_**Why do I try to do something so fruitless?**_

_Why do I try to change those that don't want to change?_

_Why do I try so hard and even put __my heart in the line for that has now been broken so easily?_

_Even now at the ends of my sanity for everything I done for them I feel so empty._

_Even with these thoughts in my mind I cannot feel anything at all_

_Long ago I forced myself to stop all those foolish tears, everything that showed my hatred in my younger self._

_And it seems even now the tears cannot come back._

_No feeling except **emptiness**_

_Somehow I have always known that my heart that these foolish__ hopes would be shattered, I trusted my heart this once, but it seems that even after all this time those that I meet in leaf continue to betray the__m. Somehow they come back_

_**My true feelings**_

_After all I always knew that I never wanted that title. Jii-san wished for me to protect the leaf. And deep down I knew if I took the title then it would have been the perfect revenge. My revenge, _

_By making them take back their words_

_The fact I gave my trust to them was very foolish of me, Somehow throughout this whole ordeal I let my guard down and allowed them inside. I started to hope again. _

_I made bonds that are now broken by one act of mistrust_

_All I want to do now is rest_

_I'm tired of pretending, and I am angry_

_I want peace, _

_Peace. Even it if it's__ a cowards way there no way to stay there __without the feeling of being tied down once again. _

_The responsibility of taking care of the village like the third requested in in his final words. Now I know I can never truly protect this village. I'm sorry Jii-san. I have failed you're final wish because I know if I ever go back the leaf will be no more._

_For the feeling of revenge will consume me if I return there. _

_I want to rest for I have failed your final wish. _

**"I'm sorry kit but that I will not allow!"**

The young boys blue eyes widened as youkai surged throughout his inner coils. His body begun to glow a color matching the furious moon and suddenly his body disappeared.

----------------------

"Kyuubi where am I?" He awoke the morning after to find himself at the same spot he stayed to rest. Though the lagoon and the structure of the forest was the same he saw before he couldn't't help but feel as if something changed.

_'Kyuubi?'_

**"...Hai...kit.."**

_'Where am I and why are you so tired?'_

**"In...the..pa...past"**

_'What do you mean in the past!?'_

**"...Tired...past...explore...you'll...understand...why...tired."**

_'Sleep then.'_

Naruto was very confused, why had Kyuubi send back to the past? The past of all places? The difference of time can never cure nor lighten the feeling of betrayal that made itself a home in his heart.

Suddenly a thought hit him...

If he was back in the past then that mea-, a lot things can be changed and a lot of things haven't occur yet. But most importantly he was free.

Free of his burden.

No reason to remain chained

No reason to keep a promise that hadn't taken place yet.

------------------------

He traced the young boys pale face, it was surprisingly soft for one who has suffered such severe injuries in the past few days. The boy had raven black hair, the same color that brought back so many unwanted memories. The boy clothes were all dirty and barley recognizable with all the blood stains there. The boy also had broken goggles that looked oddly familiar to the ones he wore as a child.

He had begun exploring the area when the sudden scent of faint blood northeastern of his position reached him. curiosity got the better of him so he went to investigate.

When he reached the area were the scent came from he found the young boy and greatly pitied him. The young boy barely in his young teens had his half of his body crushed under a boulder. He felt pity for the child though his face remained expressionless and decided to at least give the child a proper burial. He pushed the boulder away when a very faint sound reached his ears. Looking at the child once again he quickly lowered his head to the child's chest and heard a very small beating. The beat indicated that the child life was hanging by a thread. Only very experienced medic-nin would have noticed this but only few would have been able to save the child.

He quickly begin to form unrecognizable seals and his hands grew bright white. Stabilizing the body, and giving the boy's body some chakra to allow the blood to circulated throughout the body. He quickly leaned down and picked up the boy and hurried to a secluded area.

He landed near a hidden cave and laid him down. He begun to concentrate and led his emotions go and began to call forth his power. Naruto placed his hands on the boys chest and his hands begun to glow a vibrant red.

The whole process took a couple of hours and depleted a lot of chakra.

He didn't know why he helped the child.

But for some reason he could see himself in this young boy.

Seeing him left abandon when there was still a chance to be save

_Seeing him lying there broken_

Seeing him there it reminded a lot of himself of his younger days.

_Where he used to lay broken only his jii-san helping him,_

He couldn't't help but to try his best to save his life.

Throughout the whole ordeal he noticed the child was missing his right eye but he thought of it as an unimportant detail.

For now.

------------------------

A lonely black orb slowly opened. The haziness and confusion showed clearly as day in his face as the boy looked around and found himself in a cave of some sorts. He tried to remember what had happened to him but everything was a haze. The only thing that came to his mind was a name. Maybe this was his name? he tried to move his body but found the task very difficult.

He tried once again and failed.

He was about to try it again when a voice called out and said "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're chakra is depleted and you're body is getting used to you're new limbs. Give it a day or two and you'll be able to move once again."

The unnamed boy stared at the man who had talked. The man had long sunshine blond hair that was highlighted with red streaks. His hair was tied up in a high ponytail letting a few bangs fall that framed his face. He had tanned skin and piecing blue eyes that showed no emotion whatsoever. Half his face was hidden by a black face mask. He was wearing a black tank top that fitted perfectly, along with that he wore loose black cargo pants. He also wore a black utility belt around his waist. Around his hands he wore white bandages and black fingerless gloves.

He spoke once again "What is your name boy?"

The boy once again stared at the man before answering "Obito."

_'Obito?'_


End file.
